Esprit de contradiction
by Mohn
Summary: Sonoko en a assez de sa relation à longue distance avec Makoto, elle a le sentiment qu'il le délaisse pour le karaté. Mais que veut-il lui ? MakotoxSonoko


**[MxS] Esprit de contradiction :**

J'en ai marre, marre, marre !!!

La jeune femme qui avait prononcé ses paroles avec vivacité laissa tomber sa tête sur le bois froid de la table en signe de lassitude. Certaines personnes de ce café l'avaient reconnue : il s'agissait de l'héritière de la firme Suzuki, Sonoko. Cette dernière avait embelli au fil des années : elle avait maintenant vingt trois ans et était plus belle que jamais. Ses cheveux bruns, anciennement coupés au carré, lui tombaient maintenant jusqu'aux épaules. Elle avait abandonné son bandeau pour faire onduler quelques fines mèches de cheveux tout en gardant leur raideur. Elle en était presque méconnaissable ! Seul son visage n'avait pas changé : elle avait un petit nez aquilin et des yeux taillés en amandes verts, rappelant la malice et sa vivacité d'esprit.

Elle était attablée à la table d'un petit café rétro en face de sa meilleure amie, Ran Mouri, fille du célèbre détective de Tôkyô. Cette dernière la regardait, une lueur d'espoir et de compassion dans le regard. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre tout en soupirant discrètement et posa sa main sur le bras de son amie en signe de soutient. Sonoko releva la tête et soupira :

Il y en a marre, je n'ai pas à me faire traiter de la sorte ! La prochaine fois que je le vois, je le quitte !

Allons, tenta de la calmer Ran, tu dis ça sous le coup de la colère !

Son interlocutrice plongea ses yeux dans celle de la fille Mouri et débita à une vitesse impressionnante :

Non je ne suis pas énervée, je suis très calme ! J'en ai juste assez de me faire marcher sur les pieds ! Makoto n'est jamais là, on est en couple mais c'est à peine si on se parle au téléphone ! C'est le karaté, et moi ensuite ! Je ne veux pas d'un petit-ami distant, je veux qu'il soit attentionné, serviable, galant…

Et elle énuméra sans s'arrêter le nombre de qualité qu'un homme devait avoir pour la séduire. Mais si Makoto avait gagné son cœur, n'était-ce pas justement parce qu'il était loin d'être parfait, d'être le prince charmant et qu'il vivait pour ce qu'il aimait ? Ran sourit tendrement. Elle savait que par ce genre de propos, Sonoko pouvait passer pour une mangeuse d'homme, une fille superficielle et peu intelligente. Ran pensait tout le contraire. Certes, sa meilleure amie aimait la richesse, était un peu matérialiste et ne vivait que pour les hommes. Mais elle était tout simplement une grande rêveuse qui se plaisait à imaginer son prince charmant. Derrière les masques d'égoïsme et d'orgueil que se donnait la jeune femme, se cachait une fille vive d'esprit et de caractère, remplie de joie de vivre et de générosité. Mais les gens s'arrêtaient à ce que les autres leur montraient, et ne cherchaient pas à savoir qui était réellement Sonoko. Seuls sa meilleure amie et Makoto, son petit-ami savait qu'elle dose de bonheur et de rire pouvait apporter l'héritière de la famille Suzuki. Et elle-même avait du mal à s'en souvenir.

Sonoko souffrait de la distance qu'il y avait entre Makoto et elle. Parce que bien qu'elle se plaignait constamment de son petit-ami, elle l'aimait. Elle n'avait jamais été un obstacle entre sa passion, le karaté, et lui. Lorsqu'elle était sortie du lycée, la cadette Suzuki avait même suivit pendant toutes les vacances le karatéka pendant ses compétitions, l'encourageant comme personne ne l'avait fait auparavant. Mais la rentrée était doucement arrivée et ils s'étaient séparés à l'aéroport. La jeune femme était entrée dans une prestigieuse école de commerce pour suivre les pas de son père alors que Makoto luttait pour devenir professionnel et se faire une place dans le monde impitoyable du sport. Et ils s'étaient éloignés. Tout simplement. Quelques coups de téléphones et entrevues, mais moins enflammés, moins passionnés qu'à leurs débuts. Ils étaient tous deux loin et occupés, et c'était ce qui les tuaient. A moins que ce n'était tout simplement la vie de couple après des années d'amours ?

Et là, encore une fois, il vient de m'envoyer un message pour me dire qu'à cause d'une compétition, il ne serait là que demain ! Je ne veux pas d'un homme aussi peu passionné et amoureux ! Il devra choisir : c'est le karaté ou moi !

Connaissant bien son amie, Ran savait parfaitement que Sonoko n'imposerait pas ce choix à Makoto. Elle respectait trop sa passion, elle aimait tellement le voir se battre. Son visage sérieux, son sourire épanoui après chaque match, même les pansements ornant son visage la séduisait. Comme elle avec Shinichi Kudo, l'amoureux des enquêtes et des énigmes à résoudre. Sonoko Suzuki n'avait pas de passion qui lui tenait à cœur, pas de rêve et ne pouvait que respecter celui des autres. Mais si elle voyait qu'il l'a délaissait, elle s'écarterait et couperait elle-même les ponts. Pour leur bien à tous les deux.

Ran jeta un dernier regard anxieux à sa montre. _Il_ était en retard. Et elle ne pensait pas pouvoir retenir la flamme de colère de Sonoko longtemps. Elle inspira longuement et se concentra de rassurer son amie en la persuadant de ne pas faire de bêtise.

Au même moment, Sonoko écarquilla les yeux de surprise et se mordit la lèvre, anxieuse, pour être sure qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Ran se retourna et un sourire éclatant naquit le long de ses pommettes. S'approchant d'un pas lourd et décidé, Makoto Kyougoku se dirigea vers la table des deux étudiantes. Sonoko se leva vivement et s'écria :

Makoto ? Mais que fais-tu i…

Elle fut coupée dans sa phrase par la position que prenait son petit-ami devant elle. Il s'était mis à genoux devant la jeune femme, une lueur de détermination derrière ses lunettes noires. Le sourire de Ran s'élargit, et elle colla ses mains devant sa bouche sous le coup de l'excitation. Sonoko sentait son cœur battre à cent à l'heure dans la poitrine mais elle se persuadait intérieurement de ne pas se faire de faux espoir. Le jeune homme prit la parole, la voix grave :

Sonoko… ça fait six ans qu'on se connait et qu'on est ensemble, six ans que tu supportes mes départs et mes allers-retours. Aujourd'hui, je suis plus décidé que jamais.

Il se coupa et sortit une petite boite de la poche de son manteau. Les clients et les serveurs du restaurant souriaient, amusés par la scène digne d'un vieux mélo américain. Ran sourit largement : elle avait été en contact pendant quelque temps avec Makoto, qui doutait du choix qu'il avait décidé de prendre. Mais elle l'avait rassuré et avouait que c'était ce qui avait de mieux à faire pour qu'il sauve son couple.

Sonoko ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et plaqua sa main devant ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de laisser échapper un gémissement de surprise et de joie. Non, il n'allait quand même pas...

- Sonoko Suzuki, acceptes-tu de m'épouser ?

Le temps était suspendu. Ran, les clients, les serveurs, ils n'étaient plus là dans la tête de la jeune femme. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et Makoto. Ce dernier ne flanchait pas, mais on pouvait apercevoir des rougeurs sur ses joues. Son regard décidé avait laissé place à un regard honteux et anxieux face à la réponse de celle qu'il aimait. Un large sourire éclata sur les lèvres de l'héritière Suzuki et elle murmura, dans un soupir :

-Oui…

Enfin. Sonoko avait enfin trouvé son prince charmant. Le vrai.


End file.
